indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Indiana Jones Wiki:Zalecenia edycyjne
Ten artykuł przedstawia pokrótce zasady, którymi należy kierować się podczas edycji artykułów tematycznych w Indiana Jones Wiki. Jeśli jednak jesteś początkującym użytkownikiem, zapraszamy do Indiana Jones Wiki:Jak stworzyć nowy artykuł. Tam dowiesz się podstaw posługiwania się Indiana Jones Wiki opisanych w przystępny sposób. =Treść artykułów= Oto kilka wytycznych, jakich zawsze należy przestrzegać dodając jakiekolwiek materiały do Indiana Jones Wiki. Tylko legalne materiały Zapoznaj się ze stroną informującą o prawach autorskich i prosimy, abyś stosował się do podanych tam zaleceń. Jeśli coś jest dla Ciebie niejasne, zapytaj administratorów. Jeżeli natomiast znajdziesz w Indiana Jones Wiki tekst naruszający prawa autorskie (na przykład tekst pochodzący z Twojej strony internetowej) oflaguj go przez wstawienie na górze tekstu szablonu . Jest to dla nas bardzo ważne - publikacja plagiatów oraz materiałów bez zgody właścicieli praw autorskich może narazić na szwank istnienie tej Wiki. Neutralny punkt widzenia *'Zobacz: Indiana Jones Wiki:Neutralny punkt widzenia' Tylko oficjalne źródła Umieszczamy jedynie te treści, które mają oparcie w licencjonowanych źródłach. Oznacza to, że nie są dopuszczalne żadne spekulacje, czy też własne wywody powstałe na podstawie analogii do świata rzeczywistego. Ostatecznym kryterium jest obecność lub nieobecność danej informacji w licencjonowanym źródle, a nie własne rozważania i interpretacje - na to jest miejsce na stronie dyskusji danego artykułu. Jeżeli znajdziesz artykuł, co do którego masz wątpliwości, czy zawiera informacje zgodne ze źródłami, prosimy oznacz go szablonem . Bez podpisów Nie podpisujemy się pod tworzonymi artykułami. W ich historii i tak będzie wiadomo, kto wniósł wkład we wspólne dzieło. Koniecznie natomiast pamiętaj o podpisie pod swoimi wypowiedziami na rozmaitych stronach dyskusji czy na Forum - robimy to przy użyciu trzech lub czterech znaków tyldy (~~~~). =Forma artykułów= Piszemy z punktu widzenia nie osadzonego w żadnym konkretnym czasie - stąd nie stosujemy wyrażeń w rodzaju stary człowiek, bo nie zawsze był on stary. Opisy książek i innych źródeł piszemy w czasie teraźniejszym, jednak historie postaci i tym podobne relacje - w czasie przeszłym. Zatem dla przykładu: Henry Jones Sr. urodził się w Szkocji. Wybieranie nazwy dla artykułu *Zobacz: Indiana Jones Wiki:Nazewnictwo Struktura tekstu Na początku artykułu umieszczamy krótki akapit zawierający podstawową informację o opisywanym obiekcie. Na początku tego akapitu powtarzamy nazwę opisywanego obiektu, wyboldowaną czcionką. Jeśli dana rzecz posiada dwie równoprawne nazwy (i np. spod jednej jest zrobione przekierowanie), to obie tam wymieniamy. Powinno to wyglądać mniej więcej w ten sposób: ::Człowiek z małpką to jednooki najemnik i przemytnik. Zdolny do wszystkiego bandyta, któremu towarzyszy wytresowana małpka kapucynka. Następnie może się znaleźć dokładniejszy opis, w zależności od długości i struktury podzielony na kilka sekcji. Pod koniec artykułu mogą znaleźć się następujące sekcje (poziomu drugiego): *'Źródła' - tu wypunktowujemy źródła, w których pojawia się dany obiekt *'Zobacz też' - linki do tematów pokrewnych, jeśli nie udało się danego hasła wpleść w treść artykułu Na zakończenie dodajemy artykułowi odpowiednią kategorię. Jeżeli dana kategoria jeszcze nie istnieje, należy ją stworzyć, żeby nie pozostawiać artykułu 'osieroconego'. Jeżeli stworzymy w ten sposób nową kategorię - należy ją podłączyć do jednej z już istniejących. Głowne kategorie zamieszczono na Forum. Linkowanie *Linków nie umieszczamy w tytułach sekcji ani (w miarę możności) w pierwszym, wyboldowanym powtórzeniu nazwy hasła. *Linkujemy tylko pierwsze pojawienie się danego wyrazu w tekście, kolejnych już nie. Tytuły Tytuły książek, filmów itp. oznaczamy kursywą. Pamiętamy o poprawnej ortografii! Czyli: * Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki * Raiders of the Lost Ark W tytułach polskich filmów i książek generalnie jest tak, że tylko pierwsza litera jest literą wielką (chyba, że pojawia się nazwa własna). W tytułach angielskich wielką literą piszemy każdy rzeczownik i przymiotnik. Zasady językowe *Zobacz Indiana Jones Wiki:Najczęstsze nieporozumienia =Kategoryzacja= Każdy artykuł powinien być przydzielony do odpowiedniej kategorii. Dokonujemy tego przez wpisanie w nim dole: Kategoria:nazwakategorii. Umieszczamy tylko kategorię bezpośrednio odnoszącą się do danego artykułu, czyli jeżeli mamy drzewo takie: :świat rzeczywisty > książki > książki dla dzieci > Indiana Jones kontra potwory z Marsa to artykuł Indiana Jones kontra potwory z Marsa montujemy tylko w kategorii książki dla dzieci. Taka sama zasada stosuje się do kategoryzowania kategorii. Aby umieścić gdzieś link do kategorii, należy wyraz Kategoria poprzedzić dwukropkiem: *''Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii'' --> Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii. Sortowanie w kategoriach Jeśli hasło jest kilkuwyrazowe (np. Harrison Ford) albo opisuje coś, co chcemy posortować przy wyświetlaniu w kategorii, to przypisując mu kategorię piszemy: Ford, Harrison Pozwala to później na łatwiejsze znalezienie artykułu w kategorii. =Formatowanie tekstu= Czcionka *'boldowanie' --> boldowanie *''kursywa'' --> kursywa *''wyboldowana kursywa'' --> wyboldowana kursywa Akapity Nowy akapit tworzymy przez wstawienie dwóch enterów (czyli jednej pustej linii). System interpretuje to odpowiednio. Staramy się nie używać do tego celu znaczników HTML ( ) Wcięcia i wypunktowania Wcięcie robimy przy użyciu dwukropka na początku linii. :Wygląda to tak (jeden dwukropek). ::Albo tak (dwa dwukropki). :::Albo nawet tak (trzy dwukropki). Wypunktowania tworzymy dzięki gwiazdkom (i tylko gwiazdkom, nie stosujemy sekwencji "dwukropek-gwiazdka"): *Raz *Dwa *Trzy **Trzy i pół (dwie gwiazdki na początku) **Trzy i sześć ósmych **Trzy i siedem ósmych *Cztery Wypunktowanie z autonumeracją dzięki znaczkowi hash (#): #Być #albo (dwa znaczki hash) ##nie ##być #oto ##jest ##pytanie #noo. Sekcje * Standardowa sekcja artykułu * podsekcja sekcji itd. Linki *''link do artykułu'' --> link do artykułu *''Patefon'' --> Patefon *''Widziałem Patefony'' --> Widziałem Patefony =Przekierowania= Jeżeli jeden obiekt występuje pod kilkoma nazwami (np. Indiana Jones, Indy, Henry Jones Jr., to artykuł umieszczamy pod możliwie najbardziej mu odpowiadającą, a w pozostałych możemy zrobić przekierowania. Przekierowanie tworzymy wpisując w treści artykułu jedynie: *#REDIRECT Artykuł docelowy Nie tworzymy przekierowań dla błędnych nazw, np. nie ma prawa zaistnieć artykuł ani przekierowanie !'Indiana Jonez. Przekierowanie nas przekierowuje, więc jeżeli chcemy je bezpośrednio obejrzeć/zmienić, trzeba na stronie osiągniętej po przekierowaniu kliknąć na mały link pod tytułem artykułu. Disambigi Jeżeli pod jedną nazwą może występować więcej niż jeden obiekt (np. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - tytuł filmu, gier komputerowych, komiksu itd.), mamy do wyboru kilka wyjść: Disambig zwykły Na stronie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade wstawiamy szablon , a pod spodem wypunktowujemy linki do poszczególnych artykułów: *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - film *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (gra przygodowa) - komputerowa gra przygodowa *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (gra zręcznościowa) - komputerowa gra zręcznościowa Disambig przez stronę Jeżeli jedno z określeń jest wyraźnie dominujące, możemy umieścić je pod swoim własnym tytułem (np. Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki), a na górze strony umieścić szablon : : :'Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki to ... Jeżeli mamy więcej, niż dwa określenia, ale jedno jest wyraźnie dominujące, to możemy za pomocą powyższej metody przekierować do szerszej strony ujednoznaczniającej: : :Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki to ... =Dyskusje - artykułów i użytkowników= W dyskusji podpisujemy się, wstawiając trzy lub cztery tyldy (~~~~). Trzy tyldy są przez system automatycznie zamieniane na podpis użytkownika z linkiem do jego strony (Szuja), a cztery dodają również datę wpisu (Szuja 08:11, 24 mar 2006 (CET)). Twoja strona dyskusji służy do rozmów ;) Na tekst skierowany do nas odpowiadamy na stronie użytkownika, który do nas napisał, a nie na swojej. Dzięki temu będzie on mógł otrzymywać powiadomienia o nowej wiadomości. W przypadku toczenia dłuższej dyskusji, warto jest oddzielać swoją wypowiedź od wypowiedzi poprzedników przy pomocy wcięcia (:) lub wypunktowania (*). Jeżeli strona dyskusji zaczyna rosnąć, warto też stosować w niej podział na sekcje. =Zobacz też= *Nazewnictwo - konwencje nazywania stron *NPOV - neutralny punkt widzenia *Najczęstsze nieporozumienia Kategoria:Zasady Indiana Jones Wiki